


Like A Real Stone

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 性转BG/谷间汗北美/佐藤昌也
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 17





	Like A Real Stone

「Like a real stone」

（谷间汗北美/佐藤昌也） 

再也没有什么比亲爹亲老公出差在外，家里只剩小妈和假儿子更尴尬的了。

何况还是很久以前有过一夜情分的两人。

当然这事儿爸爸是不知道的，他把北美带进门的时候，只当是摘得池子里最美的一朵白莲花了。

昌也和北美见面的瞬间双方都在心里轻轻啊了一声，却也心照不宣地没有戳破。

就像那年还是高中学生和实习老师的他们曾经心照不宣地决定不要成为对方人生的障碍那样。

除了这件事以外，这段婚事看起来并没有什么阻碍，简短的仪式之后北美就嫁进了佐藤家。

她是个好女人。温柔知礼擅持家，又有撩人的美貌，周围的适龄男子简直羡慕得口水都要流下来了。

昌也其实也觉得有个这样的小妈真不错，起码做饭手艺就比亲爹棒到哪里去了。

......可是这个人就不能不要是总在他的绮梦中出现的谷间汗北美吗。

念念不忘必有回响，它也不是这样用的吧。

北美认为自己并不像大家想象的那样是个好女人，至少从忍不住对自己的学生下手那天开始就已经不是了。

昌也离开学校之后她以为她可以回到正确的轨道上，谁知却越走越偏，白天道貌岸然地教书育人，夜晚却流连声色，试图从一张张年轻的脸上寻找似曾相识的笑容。

她会拍下不同颜色的床，和那些埋在被窝里可爱的睡颜，手机相册里的一切是她最深的秘密，只是她太善于伪装，从没有人发现。

“为什么是我爸爸？”一起坐在屋檐下啃西瓜的时候昌也问她。

北美笑笑，没有回答。

差不多的姿态，差不多的笑容。她已经满足。

北美俯身擦地板的姿势很美也很诱人。她抬头起来用手背擦额头上的汗珠时，昌也伸手帮她把海藻般的长发挂在耳后，北美配合地微微仰起脸。

那是他曾经用手捏住她下巴强迫她接受他的亲吻时的角度。

昌也用手腕上的发圈帮北美束起头发，北美愣了一下。

洗澡的时候她摘下了发圈，忍不住嗅了嗅，是陌生的柑橘系香水味道。

那女孩有时会开着看起来很贵的跑车来接他，北美从厨房里远远地瞥见那染成金色的头发束了起来，露出半边白皙精致的侧脸。

北美想，她应该就是这个发圈的主人吧。这个发圈究竟是在什么时候被他摘下来的呢。

几个月来她一直努力用清澈见底的目光直视继子，这一刻却发现一切努力都是那么的荒唐。

第二天的早饭北美做了味噌汤。

昌也在外婆身边长大，不像很多其他孩子那样喜欢时髦的西式早餐，有米饭和汤他就会开心。

“我觉得老师的嘴唇很sexy，很适合拍味噌汤的广告。”北美记得自己听到这句话的时候笑得很厉害。

然后她让他懂得了这样的嘴唇其实更适合用来做些别的事情。

昌也还很喜欢热茶。

北美其实更喜欢白开水，可是因为出身于盛产茶叶的静冈县，昌也理所当然地以为她也最喜欢绿茶。

当然她也是喜欢的。

喜欢和最喜欢，这样不知道值不值得开口解释的差别，就这样在沉默中成为了微不足道的误解。

此刻北美给自己倒了一杯温水，又给昌也沏了一杯清茶，昌也没有看电视而是所有所思地看着杯子。

“北美さん更喜欢白开水吗？”

像是一个温柔的继子想要记住新来的家人的喜好那样的询问语气。

“是呀。是个奇怪的静冈人吧。”北美笑笑。

不多会儿那辆跑车又开来了，昌也说今天要和朋友们去迪士尼。

“北美さん有喜欢的キャラ吗？我会带回来的。”

然后当作康乃馨一样送给她吗？

北美摇摇头。“我喜欢国产动画呢。”

也不算是骗他，床上的小白是她除了衣物化妆品外仅有的陪嫁。

“好，那么，我出门了。”昌也顿了顿。“这个。”

他用左手圈起她的手腕，右手食指从静脉的表面插进她的皮肤与那个发圈之间，把发圈勾了下来。

如果他的动作再慢一些，一定就能触摸到她突然加快的脉搏。

好危险。

昌也坐在开往热闹的乐园的跑车上，心里想着的却是另一个冷清的湖畔公园。

他是靠着一次旅行成功得到北美的身体的，那对他来说也不能算是特别值得放在心上的事情。

当时的北美是个很容易被人盯上的目标，美好的年纪，初来乍到孤身一人，长发，明眸含春，朴素中带着妖娆。

思春期的昌也觉得她的名字后面就像直接带着avi三个字母一样。

他故意让她看到他和其他的女孩子接吻，在她对他产生了意识之后，又找机会强吻了她。

接着他每天换掉制服陪她坐很远的电车回家，她累得睡熟了，头重重的地撞在玻璃上，他便借机把她揽在肩膀。

他对她撒娇，要她做便当给他，甚至开始周末在她家一起午餐，看电影，困了就窝在沙发上午睡。

北美弄不懂这个年纪的男孩子。据说他们会把成年人看的东西直接夹在漫画书里，她也发现了昌也看自己的眼神其实常常落在那些身体上充满特征的部分。

可是他一直没有碰过她。

直到毕业之后的那个夏天。

“我的生日就要到了。”“是吗。”“老师可不可以请假和我约会呢？”“好啊。”

第一天他们吃了昌也的生日蛋糕，第二天开始按照计划绕了富士山整整一圈。

泡风景美好的温泉，到动物园抱着刚出生的小狮子拍照片，做手工蜡烛，在布做的椅子上荡秋千。

某次晚餐时他喂她吃东西，故意要看她张开嘴吞下整颗香菇的样子。

在旅馆的和式房间过夜，穿着浴衣的他走过来抢回她拿走的枕头，只是打闹了一番就回到了自己床上，她却清楚地记得了他压在她身上的感觉，一整晚。

“缆车那么高如果掉下去我会死掉吧。讨厌啊。”

“那我也死掉吧。”北美微笑着说出这句话的时候昌也愣了一愣。

然后他捏起她的下巴，第二次吻了她。

倒数第二个夜晚北美对昌也说，明天我要带你去一个地方。

她长大的地方。

昌也说好啊，如果老师明天还有力气的话。

说完他伸手解开了她的浴袍，又一次压在了她身上。

北美至今还记得那种从体内燃烧起来的感觉，记得他在腰部激烈前后动作时勾起嘴角对她笑的样子。

也记得第二天他用手肘枕着下巴睡得像个从没干过坏事的天使。

他们在旅馆的餐厅吃早餐的时候，他的衬衣没有完全扣好，伸手到她旁边拿盐罐时她只能稍微避开目光。

退了房之后他一手牵着她一手拿着行李提袋，配合她走得很慢。

“中午要不要吃鳗鱼饭？”“才刚吃完早餐，老师又饿了吗？”他调皮地眨眨眼，“昨晚消耗太多体力了？”

这个环湖的主题乐园并不那么热闹，风景却很好。他们一起坐高空过山车，她靠在稍微有点怕怕的他肩上笑得很甜，那张照片她夹在书里保存了好几年，直至消失不见。

昌也从迪士尼回来的时候给北美带了一支唇膏，而不是宣称过的动画人物的玩偶。

是她已经很久不用的樱桃红。

他叫她坐下，打开盖子帮她擦，她半张着口，嘴唇被抵着轻轻地磨弄，她偷偷深呼吸，告诫自己那只是唇膏而已。

“果然北美さん最适合这个颜色。”

镜子里的她，唇线精致，双颊绯红，一丝乱发粘在汗湿的鬓角。

她有些慌乱，不知道哪里出了错。

也许是他看她的眼神。

她不敢。

对上他像要把她烧穿的目光。

昌也抓起北美的手腕把她拖到浴室，推倒在整面玻璃上。

她背对着他，他的手绕到前面，从白色下摆伸进去，抚弄着蕾丝形成的弧线。

另一只手毫不犹豫地伸进了配套的另一块蕾丝布料之中。

北美靠在玻璃上压抑地叫了出来。

他们最终没有吃成鳗鱼饭。

北美定了位子，只能一个人去，因为抱歉，点了最贵的套餐。

从过山车上下来的时候昌也还揽着北美，她因为他失衡而晕晕的样子很可爱而笑起来。

接着她去买了当地特产的鳗鱼可乐。昌也才喝了一口就皱起了眉，北美恶作剧成功般地开心。昌也买了冰淇淋，北美看他吃得香甜就跟他讨，昌也把冰淇淋塞到她嘴里的时候，准确而又不动声色。

坐动物车时昌也抱怨自己还没有驾照。

“我有啊。”说出这句话的时候北美愣了一下，不知道自己是想要表达什么。

“老师是想载我吗？”男孩笑起来。

晴朗的天气，大概就是在这个时候突然暗下来的。

北美看看天色，想起还没有在写着日期的合影墙拍照，她拉拉昌也的衣角，慢慢走到墙的背面蹲下来，从墙上的洞里露出脸。

男孩早就大步悄悄绕到了正面。

那张轮廓深邃的帅气的脸，突然近得让人害羞。

“......唔！”迎面而来的吻，湿润而炽热。

北美的心在那一瞬间砰的裂开了，太多太多暖暖的像电流一样的情绪迫不及待地从里面冒出来，窜到整个身体里。

他离开她的嘴唇的时候，她的眼睛一定暂时失去了焦点，北美想。

否则为何无论如何都想不起来他说出那句再见时的表情。

北美在店里捧着小时候最喜欢的鳗鱼饭漫不经心地吃了几口，突然打起了嗝。口腔里顿时充满了她不得不一个人喝完的那瓶鳗鱼可乐的味道。

北美急忙擦了擦嘴，环顾四周，好在没有人注意到她发出了不雅的声响。

甚至没有人注意到她的存在。

似乎这世界上也没有任何人还在意今天是她的生日。

玻璃上映出他不甚清晰的脸，那双手并没有太用力地握住她的腰。

她明明可以逃开的。

可是身体却忍不住摆出最极致的姿态，一再地迎合。

北美想起曾经有个头发染成粉红色的男孩对她说过，她声音里冰冷的质感会在某些时刻突然高亢柔腻起来，让人忍不住想给予她更高的温度，直到把她彻底融化。

此刻，她身后的他，似乎也在这样的瞬间，突然失控。

北美很顺利地彻彻底底融化了。

几乎要站不住的时候他又把她翻转过来，用力扯掉那些碍事的衣扣，拉开意图阻挡目光的手臂，掰正她惊慌失措躲避的视线。

她只能看着他。

北美发现她已经太久没有从这个距离和角度看过这张脸，久到眼眶不由自主发热。

曾经她并没有考虑得太多，他走了就走了，反正这世界上可爱的男孩还很多。

直到有一天，那个和她互相陪伴了不少日子的粉红色头发的男孩躺在床上边抽烟边问她为什么总要吻他颧骨下方的脸颊。

“不止一次呢。又不是什么特别有感觉的地方。”那个因为家里兄弟太多而自由得过分的男孩总是好像什么都懂一样。“不过我倒是无所谓啦，我只要当北美さん的第二名就好了。”

北美看着眼前的这张脸，颧骨下方的三颗痣清晰可见。

昌也有些不懂自己，为什么明明在生自己的气却只是想要惩罚她。

北美的头发垂在比锁骨稍微下方的位置，什么也遮不住。

可怜兮兮的，像在等着他去肆虐。

他顺着她的腿一直向下抚摸，握住她的一只脚踝，轻轻地，举高，再举高。她明显地开始惊慌，呼吸也急促了起来。

樱桃红色的嘴唇里，差一点要说出口的抗拒，被他抢先一步全部吞没。

缓过神来的北美发现自己蜷缩着被坐在地上的昌也抱在两腿之间。

他的胸膛贴着她的背部，温暖的，悸动的。北美丝毫没有力气移动。

昌也长长的臂膀轻轻环绕着她，在她胸前形成三角。她有些冷，只能把这双手臂掰开，环成更紧贴自己的姿势。她向后靠了靠。

这样是不是有些任性了呢。

可是如果这就是最后一次的话，又有什么关系呢。

北美宁可光着身体瑟瑟发抖，也不要主动离开这个怀抱。

她闭上眼睛，深呼吸，努力记忆下身体的感触。

又开始害怕如果睁开眼睛，他的脸上有任何追悔莫及，那么也许她还不如化作海面的泡沫。

昌也的手臂在目光不可及之处碰到的大概就是北美身体上最软的地方，随着呼吸还轻轻地起伏，被挤压改变着形状。

他猜不到她是不是故意的。

好像，从来就没有猜透过。

其实北美比昌也大不了几岁，只是在他认识她的时候，刚好已经有着大人和小屁孩的界限。

她是他18岁以前包括以后见过的最充满诱惑力的生物，所以，他想，她一定不止是他一个人的猎物。

又或者在狩猎的人其实是她自己。

北美若有所思地歪着头的样子、顿悟后兴奋难掩地伸高食指的样子、为难地回避眼神接触的样子、目光茫然失去焦点的样子，还有和他一起时毫不设防的样子，昌也分不清楚，那些究竟是一种天真，还是机心。

他只知道她一直都满不在乎地任他予取予求。

她的脸上经常都挂着有些困扰却又了然的笑容，好像他想要的东西她早就猜到，并且对她来说根本不算什么一样。

所以，这场让他对自己充满愤怒的禁忌的情事，是不是也不算什么呢。

昌也把头埋在北美的颈窝里。

他嗅到了有些熟悉的洗发水香味。

过低的室温让北美开始忍不住瑟缩，昌也才注意这种姿势的不妥。

“对不起。”

......他还是道歉了。

北美咬住嘴唇，眼泪只差一点就要掉下来，她急忙仰起头。

几秒的沉默之后她才开口。

“别在意。”

昌也突然有点放肆地笑起来。

他站起来，去拿了浴巾裹住她，在浴盆里放好热水，水差不多该没过大腿时他把她抱起来放了下去。

猝不及防脚下腾空，北美啊了一声。她条件反射地勾住他的脖子。

他的脸又变得很近。

额前的头发垂下来，眉毛也低垂着，这样的他看起来乖得像一只刚做错事的狗狗。

可嘴唇上却还留着刚才狂乱地亲吻过她的证据，殷红的唇膏的颜色让他丰润的嘴唇看起来不可思议地美味。

想起自己的舌头被困在在他的唇齿之间，感受着他炽热的呼吸，喉咙里因为他过分的动作不停地发出自己也无法想象的声音，北美的心脏又开始不受控制地激烈跳动。

她突然意识到她此刻又身无寸缕地暴露在了他的视线之下。

昌也把北美放在浴缸里时不小心抬头看了一眼旁边的置物架。他的沐浴用品全都单独放在一个角落。

他突然领悟到了什么。

“北美さん一直都在偷偷用我的洗发水吗？难怪最近用得特别快呢。”

昌也一直都弄不清楚自己究竟是想要拥有北美还是仅仅馋她的身子。曾经他以为这个问题永远都不会有答案了。

可是刚才她边剧烈喘息边轻声喊他的名字时，一种从来没有过的强烈的感觉像是突然穿透了他的脊髓。

怕什么呢。

她的身体她的心，他都想要。

她也只可以属于他。

一次根本不够偿还他这些年来不明不白的思念。

昌也轻巧地脱去自己的衣物，长腿一伸跨进了浴缸。

“北美さん，我的沐浴乳也很好用哦，不想试试吗？”

隔天北美醒来的时候昌也已经不在他的床上了。

他抱着她睡了一夜，把她箍在怀里，他身体的温度和力量毫无阻碍地传达到她皮肤，到她的神经，到她的心里。

北美清楚地记得自己的心跳得有多快，只是浑身的疲惫很快就将她吞没了。

深吸一口气，北美眷恋地把被子裹得更紧了一点。

昌也的沐浴乳有着肥皂般的清新，是这个年纪的男孩子会喜欢的简单却时尚的味道，可是被子上的他的香水就有点特别，混合着皮革和麝香的质感，甜得透明而缱绻，却又隐约透露着危险。

气味勾起的回忆让北美的脸不由自主地热起来。

男孩长大了。学会了用各种方法来撩拨和折磨她，甜蜜又凶狠。

他手捧着泡沫覆满她身体的每一寸，把震动的洗脸刷轻轻按在她几乎已经敏感到不堪的背部，她伏在他身上，一再地绷直身体，呢喃着哀求他，却只换来更快的速度和更强的力度......

是征服欲吗？想看她无法拒绝又无法反抗的样子吗？还是，有可能，他只是简单地想要她吗。

她究竟是必须的，还是刚好的呢。

找不到答案的北美像鸵鸟一样把头埋到被窝里，又一次沉沉地睡去。

再醒来的时候已经是下午。

北美发现餐桌上放着简单的早餐，整个家里除了她空无一人。

昌也几乎是逃跑一样地回到了学校附近的公寓。

他坐在书桌前发愣，室友正在哼着歌整理东西，偶尔还有其他房间的人来串门。

所有人的生活都一如既往地简单，纯粹，充满了节奏。

只除了他自己。

“喂，喂！”室友抽打他。“干嘛不跟我一起唱！”

昌也对这个任性的小少爷挤出一丝难看的笑。

室友用圆溜溜猫一样的眼睛盯了他两秒。“你很奇怪哦。”

得出了结论。“失恋了？”

昌也哭笑不得。

严格来说他可没失恋。按照大学男生简单粗暴的计算方式，他一路披荆斩棘直接攻上了本垒，简直是可以拿到MVP的成就。

他只是从一开始就失去了恋爱的资格。

北美现在在干什么呢？她起床的时候应该像他一样很饿吧，不知道她喜欢自己做的早餐吗。

昨晚娇嫩的她就像被榨干了最后一滴汁液那样瘫软在他身上，飙高的体温和泛着粉色的皮肤紧贴着他。

他忍不住用手去理顺她汗湿的头发。他一直都幻想着它们穿过他手指的感觉。

“好...过分...”她靠在他肩上，就在他耳边，发出软得不像话的责备声。

搞得他的心像被玫瑰的刺轻轻扎了一下。

而他居然又开始想见她。

“周末要不要去原宿？”

昌也抬起头，看到小少爷边说边无聊地折腾自己的皮卡丘玩偶。

“哈？大学生会去那种地方吗？普通来说？”

“呀，那也比毕业就职之后穿着整套西装去要合理多了吧。”

“你会去就职？”昌也抬起一边的眉毛。

“不会。这是重点吗？”

“你只是想约那个教练出门吧。”

“......被看穿了吗？”少爷无辜地眨眼。

“去看他训练不是简单一点。”“那怎么行，他都只看小朋友，不会看我一眼的。”少爷鼓起嘴。

昌也莞尔。

“那，我们四人约会好不好？”

“四人？约会？”少爷瞪大了眼睛。

“你没失恋啊？！”

周末昌也发来mail的时候是早上11点，北美正在做午饭。

“来原宿站。”只有这么几个字。

“怎么了？”北美在围裙上擦擦手回信，没两秒就收到了回复。

“家长会。”

北美哭笑不得。

她把料理的食材匆匆忙忙收进冰箱。化妆的时候看到那只樱桃红色唇膏。

一个大男孩居然会选口红，是否获得了什么神秘力量的帮助呢。北美想起那个金发女孩，轻轻地又把这只口红放下，选了一只低调大方的颜色。

外套也选了沉稳的深色，搭配了颜色清爽的围巾，背上了油蜡皮的单肩包，最后咔嚓锁上了才刚变得熟悉起来的家门。

收到北美的mail说到了的时候，昌也忍不住脚下抹油飞奔过去。好奇心旺盛的室友为了看他头一次带出门的女孩也跟在后头一溜小跑。

红灯时他们停了下来。

熙熙攘攘之中，隔着一条人行横道，昌也望着衣着活像真的来开家长会的北美，北美望着被人群挤在一起的这对样貌出众的璧人。

直到戴着绒线帽的男士突然出现勾走了金发的女孩。

“刚才那位，是你朋友的父亲吗？”北美斟酌了一下，还是选择了朋友两个字。

正在埋头吮哺乳瓶饮料的昌也闻言，惊讶地抬起头。

“不是说要开家长会吗，怎么不让我见他。”

昌也定格了三秒钟，爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，引得店内客人集体侧目。

“他们是情侣。”

尴尬了。

“那女孩看起来年纪小很多嘛。”北美红着脸别过头去。

“男的。”

说完昌也又是一副笑得快要断气的样子，暗暗决定要把这个故事讲给小少爷听，他郁闷的样子一定很好笑。

北美手里的超长炸薯片啪地掉在地上。

“哎呀！好可惜！你哦！那，吃我的吧。”

昌也想试着将网红彩虹芝士三明治拉出长长的丝，芝士却因为冷掉而变硬，一下子就裂开了。

他很郁闷地盯了它两秒才递了一半给北美。这下轮到北美掩口轻笑。

冷掉的芝士还是很香。

他们面对面坐着，吃着好吃的东西，拍着食物的照片，居然彻底融入了周遭的情侣之中。

北美和昌也聊起以前在电视上看过的节目，艺人捧着滚烫的美食边吃边呼气，效果极为深夜。

昌也讲起最近出道的乐团歌很好听，他很喜欢，说得兴起干脆塞了一只耳机到北美的耳朵里。

北美努力地想听清歌词，她想了解他喜欢的，讨厌的，内心的世界，哪怕多一点点。

Call me on the telephone telephone  
Hit me on the telephone telephone

唱的太快，可还是听到了几句。

何度でもまた  
Coming together   
Coming together...

北美的脸一下子红到了耳根。

昌也拔掉她的耳机时手指故意轻轻划过她的耳朵，笑得纯真又邪恶。

“北美さん，我们也试试好不好？”

回去的电车上北美有些恍惚。

她即使在昌也这个年纪也不是会来热闹街头吃人气餐厅的角色，连朋友也仅有两个。

明明很健谈，在大部分人面前却无法开口，为对方着想得多了，反而就不是那么被需要了。青春期开始，一头热的性格更常常被误会成别的意思。

如果一个人不是那么笨的话，总会在挫败感中学着长大，甚至长出一层需要的外壳来。

北美也是这样。

一直到她遇到了昌也。

他好像很轻易就打碎了她的壳，在她不知不觉间碰触到了内里柔软的部分，甚至完完全全挤了进来。

刚才他一路牵着她冰凉的手走到车站，在等电车的夜风中又搂着她的肩贴紧自己。

那么暖，她几乎就要陷入被爱着的错觉。

直到看着车门关上，看到他坏笑着作了打电话的手势，又突然摸到自己大衣口袋里形状奇异的硬物。

北美脸上暖融融的笑意瞬间凝结，她红着脸左右顾盼，还好没有人发现。

坐进浴缸里泡澡的时候，脑海中又浮现了一周前的画面，北美忍不住伸手捞过昌也的沐浴乳，挤压出一些，用浴刷轻盈地刷过自己全身的皮肤。

她闭上眼，想象着是昌也在这么做，柔嫩肌肤表面的知觉渐渐失控地飘飞起来。

昌也回到公寓发现室友的卧室门是关着的，里面传来压抑的声音。他心想，如果下午突然消失后就回到这里，一直操劳至今的话......这位足球教练体力可真不错。

至少淋浴房空出来了，足够他感恩。

花洒被打开的瞬间有些冷，昌也想起了被水温刺激到的时刻北美整个皱起来的可爱的脸。

他毫不犹豫地把她搂进怀里替她挡去了水流，她柔软丰腴的胴体别无选择地贴上他。

想到这些，昌也觉得自己的一部分开始有些灼热。

深呼吸安定下来之后，变暖的水流提供了足够的舒适，心情舒畅的昌也忍不住开始想像北美拿到那个不怀好意的玩具时的表情，一定又惊又羞。不知道她会不会生气呢，如果真是那样就糟糕了。

不过，如果她开始拒绝他的话，也许一切就不会继续失控下去了。

即使他并不希望如此，心里仍然有一个声音在对他作着最后的警告，对他说，只要她后悔喊停的话，他就必须真的停下来。

北美接起电话的声音柔柔的，飘飘的，像是半梦半醒之间，昌也不由得跟着放缓了语气。“现在躺在床上，北美さん呢”

“我......也躺在床上”

“是吗......在做什么？”

“没，没有。”

“做坏事了吗？”不依不饶地追问。

“才没有。”低声否认着却一点都没有说服力。

“北美さん，真是个坏女孩。”昌也轻笑。

“我，我要挂了。”北美脸颊发烫。

“等一下啊！”昌也不高兴地抬高了声音。

果然，还是个小孩子呢。

“干嘛？”

“和我，一起做吗？”昌也咬住嘴唇，试探地询问。

“......不要。”

“那，什么都不用管，只是听着我的声音，好不好？”

北美的呼吸一瞬间凝固了，她有些无法思考。

他的提议，难道是......让她听着他抚慰自己？

而她居然可耻地觉得这个提议有些诱人。

“我......不挂断，你想象着我有在听就好了。”北美清了清嗓子，假装自己只是因为体贴而勉为其难答应。

昌也的笑声毫不掩饰地从手机里传来。“北美さん，好温柔呢。”

结果北美还是心虚地关上了所有的窗帘和灯，穿上轻薄的丝质睡衣再一次钻进了被子里。

枕边唾手可及的地方，摆着昌也偷偷塞进她口袋的那支颜色可爱的玩具。

他的声音从手机里清晰地传来，轻喘中夹杂着她的名字，看不到他正在做什么，却能从越来越急促的气息中想象出他紧簇眉头，快乐逐渐升腾的表情。

“想要......”昌也的声音突然像是紧贴着她的头皮。“想进去北美さん的身体。”

“呐......好不好？”他喘息着，酥了一样的嗓音。

北美再也忍耐不住，把手伸向了枕边。

“北美さん......”懒洋洋带着男性自得的语气在静谧的空间里悠悠地回响。“我都听见了哦。”

北美紧闭着双眼，不敢回忆刚才发生的一切。

禁忌果实的滋味却分明那样甜美。

她满足地轻喘。

两个人都没有再说话，只是倾听着彼此的呼吸一点一点逐渐平复下来。

“我要离开这个家。”

昌也没有预料到下一句听到的话会是这样。

从很小的时候开始，父亲就是个温柔却陌生的人。

6岁的时候母亲因病去世，昌也被托付给了外婆和外公，父亲只身到海外工作，每年会尽量选在寒假和暑假休假回来陪他。

记得有一次，夏祭上父亲给他买了巧克力香蕉。吃着吃着，不小心掉到地上，被一个美丽的穿素色浴衣的女性捡了起来，他的视线就黏在那个人身上不放了。

他想起了妈妈。

花火震得夜空巨响，人们在欢呼的时候，昌也抬着头，眼前一片模糊。

结果父亲也是一样。

渐渐长大之后，这种陪伴就变得不那么必要了。

叛逆期的昌也并不乖，因为不想让外婆伤心，也没有变得太坏。

只是一个孤独却执拗的少年，遇到了心爱的美丽的女人，激发了与生俱来的狼性。

毫不犹豫地，他撕开她薄弱的防范，彻底地享用了她。

可是北美那样柔软，那样温暖，那样纵容，像棉花糖密密地裹住他，很久很久之后，回忆起来，每一口仍然是甜的。

他不是没有试过别的女孩，只是她们都没有她看他的时候缠绵的眼神。

很久很久以后，在某部电影的启发下，他才惊觉自己竟被那样爱过。

那天昌也久久地坐在电影院的座位上，对漫长的滚动字幕心存感激，就像感谢那年过分盛大的花火。

“不要走。”他的声音很苦涩。“不要再离开我。”

北美按了静音键，不想让他听见自己的哭声。

上一次，明明是你离开了我。

天气逐渐转暖的时候家又变成了三个人的家。

但更多的时候是一个人。

父亲即使归国之后也非常忙碌，昌也长期住在学校附近的公寓。

北美答应留下的条件就是要他不再碰她。

这已经不太容易了，对昌也来说更难的却是面对她和自己的父亲躺在一张床上的事实。

他根本已经再也无法踏进家门。

男主人有一次在晚酌时分半是自责地抱怨起了儿子的生疏，北美这才知道了昌也小时候的事。

她的心痛得像绞住了一样。

责怪自己没有能够多拥抱他几次的同时，想到也许再也没有机会这么做，又不可自拔地限于低潮之中。

以为那只是因为过多的善良，男主人心中一动，放下酒杯，打横抱起了她。

房间里日渐暖湿的空气里，偶尔也会荡漾着成年男女的情潮。

男主人在海外度过的私人时间有不少花在了Gym里，毕竟不想令花样年纪的娇妻失望。

事后他轻抚着北美在梦中依然绯红的脸颊，心想这样让人欲罢不能的身体，究竟是谁那么愚蠢舍得放手。

他们第一次相遇是在他刚刚归国不久，结束一次同事间的小酌之后。

并不宽敞的居酒屋间的小路上，似有几分醉意的北美正用力推开一个外形张扬的青年。

男人以为是被不良纠缠，上前为她解了围，哪知她抬头看到他便一把抱住他，把头埋在他怀里用力大哭。

一旁的同事只当她受了惊太害怕，男人却清楚听到她泣不成声地重复着，为什么，为什么，你知不知道那天是我的生日。

送她回去的时候她吻了他。

他知道她想吻的其实不是他，但这个吻却唤醒了他沉睡已久的对于同类的温暖的渴望。

伤心的北美同时还让他想到了与心爱之人天人永隔时那个想抛弃一切什么也无法面对的自己。

过来人的他知道伤口一直都会在那里，只是也会渐渐地不再那么疼痛。

她的生日在夏季。

也许是时候给她一段新的更好的回忆。

被邀请到华丽水族馆下沉式餐厅的那天并非周末。北美猜想这日子会不会有点特殊，可是明明她的生日还有几天。

她从闪耀着琉璃一般光华的水母中穿过，坐着头顶是半圆形玻璃的海洋中的自动扶梯，来到一个好几层高的格外宽敞的空间，大片的银白色的鱼类在不徐不疾地平稳地穿行，形成了让人心生宁静的波光，时不时又成为缓慢的漩涡，把思绪带着一点点飘远下沉。

好美。

北美看得失神。

好久好久，她痴痴地盯着，一直到心里所有的尘埃都被洗去那样地舒适。

转身的刹那，对上了无比温柔的目光。

“爸爸定了三个人的位子。”昌也穿着橡皮粉色的衬衣，手随意地插在裤袋里，无奈地挤出一丝笑意。

“去看企鹅吗？”北美也回以微笑。

他们两个都没有说破比预定时间提前到达这里的小心思。

保持着一点点距离，缓慢地走着，无聊地交谈着，放松地笑着。

企鹅岛的另一端，却有个人握着冷冰冰的护栏，把同样冰冷的视线投向他们。

在这里用餐真的很浪漫。大堆的鱼像云朵一样在头顶游来游去。

昌也正想着这种地方为什么不干脆两个人来就好了，父亲却举起了杯子开始祝酒。

“今天很特别，是我最重要的两个人的生日刚好中间的日子。”

昌也疑惑地停下叉子。

六月十一加六月十八，除以二所以放在六月十五？

北美轻轻笑了出来。

昌也默默地捂上了脸。这个老爹，该怎么吐槽他才好。

“北美，我想去北美。”

......冷笑话？

“想定居在那里，希望你能和我一起，看你喜欢纽约还是夏威夷。”

“如果可以的话，以后还想有个属于我们的宝宝。”

昌也脸色铁青地站起来离席而去。

“这孩子！这么大还吃醋呢！”

北美目送昌也的背影离得越来越远，直至消失在自动扶梯的另一边。

父亲到洗手间方便之后站在镜子前整理仪容。

他微微地叹了口气。

好好的一个生日，气走了儿子，老婆看起来也并不高兴，以后还是分开过吧。

“大叔！”一个顶着耀眼的粉红色头发的和儿子昌也差不多年纪的男孩子突然出现在了面前。“有人让我把这个交给谷间汗北美小姐的另一半，请问是您，还是刚才离席的那位？”

他扬了扬手里的茶色信封。

“当然是我了！”什么话，怎么能是昌也。

“哦。”男孩刚要把信封给他，又突然收回了手，“大叔您没有心脏病吧？”

男人的眼光变得锐利。“你知道里面是什么？”

男孩回以一个马戏团小丑般的笑容，放下信封懒洋洋地走了。

男人打开信封，里面是十几张各种各样的，他的妻子衣不蔽体和不同年轻男孩的合照。

北美被一个人扔在了餐厅。

菜只上了小半，面前还摆着那个满当当的茶色信封，服务员想来搭话却又不敢。

丈夫最后只问了她一句话：“其实，你喜欢的并不是我这种类型吧？”

在铁一样的证据面前，北美没有否认，她坐在那里发愣，这一切发生得太突然。

直到一个熟悉的身影出现在了眼前。

粉色头发的男孩在男主人的座位上坐下来，招手让服务员继续上主菜，然后毫不顾忌地手起刀落大吃起来。

“为什么？”北美努力用有些发麻的嘴唇说出了这三个字。

“北美さん忘记了吗？”男孩笑着拈起香槟杯，“我不是说过，要当北美さん的第二名吗？怎么能输给这种假美国大叔！”

把杯子里的香槟像喝龙舌兰那样一饮而尽，男孩的眼神从戏谑转为认真，“又不是本命，我怎么能放心呢。”

“今天是我最后一个生日呢。北美さん，陪我吃完蛋糕好不好啊！”

秋天总是适合真正的离别。

北美对昌也说想尽快一起去一次冲绳的时候，昌也还不知道详细的原因，但总之做了功课定好酒店买机票陪她去了。

飞机上才听北美说了那男孩的故事，家人一直以来的纵容背后有着悲伤的理由，他希望最后由北美把他撒在冲绳的海里，包围着祖国境内最为温暖和令人愉快的一片土壤。

昌也默默地站在远处，看着北美做完一切，最后在海水中洗涤自己的双手。

她向他走过来的时候，夕阳把海面染成金黄，她的长发被海风吹起，他用手轻轻将它们拢在她的耳后，她抬起头，在他还没来得及确认她的眼睛里有没有泪水之前又埋进了他怀里。

被烙印在她的记忆，和被她真实地拥抱着，成为守护和治愈她的力量，昌也心想，他果然还是会选择成为后者。

或许这是自己身上流着父亲的血液的证明。

他不得不心存感激。

比起感谢那个陌生人更像是感谢命运，让他们看清了毫无选择的人是多么嫉妒着他们这些自以为面对着艰难选择的家伙。

他把北美搂得更紧一些，再也不会放手。

佐藤先生回到美国已经快要半年了。

他有时会在自己房间的阳台上喝着威士忌，欣赏夕阳。

有时，还会拿出保存得很好的旧照片慢慢地翻看。

最后一页的那一枚是最近才刚刚加上的。

那个茶色信封里的照片他并没有全部都留在餐桌上，而是抽走了最后一枚。

不同于其他照片的表情疏离而妖艳，只是一张乐园的游客2shot，过山车里，擦着樱桃红色唇膏的年轻女性靠在她显然紧张感还未消除的稚气的年下恋人肩头，笑得很甜。

男人见过同样的表情，只是并不是从北美的脸上。

永不褪色的回忆里，昌也的妈妈就是这样对他笑的。

他抚摸着这张如今对他来说最最重要的两人的合照，感叹着命运的作弄。

男人直到最后都没有告诉北美这张照片的存在，因为他真的不知道应该说什么。

他也不想去想昌也的离席、北美化妆台上那只特别鲜艳的唇膏究竟意味着什么。

当魔盒摆在面前时，打开的那个人才是潘多拉。

离开是一种选择，也是一种逃避，更是一种期待。

或许某天，当他又邂逅了希望成为夏威夷主妇的美丽的女性之后，会给大洋彼岸寄去一张离婚申请书。

又或许再过几年，当有孩子需要父母亲的合法婚姻时，他们会有勇气漂洋过海来当面请求他的谅解。

再或许......

佐藤先生饮完杯中酒，结束了妄想。

他并不知道自己完成了另一个灵魂逝去之际流着泪最后祈求的事情。

太阳又从海平面升起的时候北美在昌也的怀里醒过来了。

她看着他沉静的脸和睫毛的阴影，手指轻轻抚过他脸颊上的痣，他的嘴唇，他的下颚线条。

沿着喉结落到他胸口。

原来当你爱一个人的时候，视线会贪婪，皮肤会饥渴。

她把自己的手偷偷覆上他的大手，手指慢慢塞进他的指间。

掌心相贴。

他稳定有力的心脏跳动透过薄薄的皮肤，感动着她。

如果不是遇到了这样的一个人，又怎么会懂笑着亲吻，哭着告别。

又怎么知道以为岁月静好的人生如此的敷衍。

北美其实是有些遗憾的。

自己的爱情，最终却要由别人来守护，一边感动着，一边不禁自责。

如果更有勇气一些的话，也许就可以自己选择。甚至可以更早之前作出决断。

如果早一点看清自己，也许就会不要什么自尊，不顾一切地留下他。

就因为一直矜持着被动着随波逐流着，最终才会有这么难堪的局面不是吗。

她叹了口气。

这样由别人替她争取来的幸福，她到底，值得吗。

昌也听到这声叹息的时候，右手使了些力气一下子就把北美卷进了自己怀里。

他牢牢地把住她纤细的腰肢，不准她再动。

睡得朦胧的昌也没有睁开眼睛，可是北美的皮肤滑腻腻的实在太好摸了，他的另一只搁在她背部的手就随随便便地一路摸了下去。

北美很快就轻轻喘息起来。

“嗯？北美さん，已经想要了吗？”

“才...嗯...没...啊......”

“好不诚实喔。”慵懒的声音，搭配着手指无比过分的动作。

北美揪住床单的指节泛白，呻吟渐渐大声，直到昌也坏笑着封住她的嘴唇。

北美惊讶又怀疑的神情令昌也有一些挫败。

“为什么一脸不相信我的样子啊？”他撅起嘴。

“我没有。”北美急忙否认，对他撒娇的样子实在没辙。

“我本来就计划早晚都要跟老爸摊牌的，可是至少要拿到第一笔薪水租到房子吧。我要怎么住着他的房子跟他抢女人啊！”可委屈了呢，被那个臭小子抢先耍了帅，虽然还真挺帅的。这样好了，祝他下辈子找到一个好女人，不要再遇到像他这么强的对手了。

北美莞尔。

原来自己爱情的结局早就刻在那里。

她捧起昌也的脸轻吻了一下他的嘴角，而这个刚才还狂风骤雨般把她吃干抹净的家伙，居然，脸，红，了。

好可爱。

北美这才想起，自己似乎是第一次主动吻他。

这个认知让她居然也跟着害羞起来。

“北美さん...”昌也还在盯着她的嘴唇，释放着像是小孩渴求食物的眼神。

北美笑着轻轻打他的头。然后，又伸手勾住他的脖子，和他对视着，一点一点地凑近他。

最后昌也忍无可忍地把她摁在怀里热吻起来。

“北美さん，我想再来一次...”

北美没有拒绝，任由着年下恋人把自己压在柔软的床单上。

长久地，每一寸都相贴着，这世间最美好的温度。

Fin


End file.
